


There's a First Time for Everything

by Awaari



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: M/M, Mako is impatient, Top Wu, Wu is nervous, bottom mako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:35:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26030509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awaari/pseuds/Awaari
Summary: "Just shove it in already, why are you stalling?"
Relationships: Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 252





	There's a First Time for Everything

“Is this okay?” 

Mako sighs for what feels like the 10th time that night. His thighs burn and tremble from exertion, having held him up for so long. 

“Just shove it in already, why are you stalling?” 

Wu scoffs and slaps Mako’s ass. 

“I am not stalling! Sorry I’m caring and don’t want to hurt you,” Wu grumbles. Mako would have rolled his eyes and sent a quip Wu’s way if it weren't for Wu’s trembling hands on his hips. 

“I don’t see why you’re more nervous than I am about this. I’m the one taking it up the ass this time,” Mako says, his tone light. He would wait all night for Wu to calm down if this was the other way around but this was getting silly. 

“Could you be any more crude?” 

“Yes actually,” Mako replies, “now please for the love of all things holy just fuck me already.” 

“I’m asking one more time if this is okay because if not I’m totally cool wi—“ 

“Wu. Honey. Sweetheart. Love of my life. I want— no— I need you to fuck me. Please.” 

Wu mutters something under his breath that Mako can’t quite catch. He’s about to say something else but he’s cut off by his own gasp when he feels something far bigger than Wu’s fingers brush against his ass. 

Wu slowly eases his cock in, hissing as he does and all Mako can do is grab at anything that's near, be it his pillow or the sheets. The slow drag of Wu's cock inside set a fire ablaze in his belly. He's not patient enough for Wu's slow pace so he shoves his hips back, drawing a moan from them both. 

"Fuck— am I this tight too?" 

Mako bursts into a fit of giggles which gets him yet another slap on his ass. 

"Don't do that or I'll come! Stop it!" Wu whines, gripping Mako's hips tightly. 

He can't believe it really, how Wu manages to say some of the funniest things unintentionally and at the worst times. His whole body shakes with how hard he's laughing now. 

"Okay okay," he says after gathering some composure, "I'm done okay I'm sor— ah!" 

He's not able to finish his statement before Wu pulls out and thrusts back in with more force that Mako was anticipating. The spark of pleasure that spikes up his spine leaves him breathless. 

Wu does this again, his hips snapping against Mako's ass. Each thrust seems to stoke the fire building up inside him. The slight burning stretch adds just what Mako needs to fully lose himself to the feeling of Wu inside. 

"Is this okay? Am I doing good?" 

"Yeah, yeah fuck you're doing great— ah fuck please keep going." 

Wu doesn't need to be told twice, so he quickens his pace. Moans and curses spill from his lips as he takes Mako apart. His hands will leave bruises on Mako's hips for sure and the thought makes Mako whimper into his pillow. 

The only words Mako can manage to say are please, for Wu to go faster, to fuck him harder, to stop holding back, and each word seems to coax Wu more and more as he does just that. He leans forward, pressing his chest against Mako's back and bites down on his shoulder, sending a jolt of pleasure through him. 

After spreading what feels like hundreds of hickies all over his back, Mako feels Wu's forehead pressed between his shoulder blades. He's about to ask why he's slowing down when he feels his hand wrap around his cock, stroking him in time with his erratic thrusts. 

"I-if you do that I'll come," Mako whimpers. 

"Then come." 

The only sounds that fill the room are of Wu's hips snapping against Mako's ass and their curses and moans. Mako wonders what he must look like right now. 

With a perfectly timed thrust, Wu pushes Mako over the edge. Mako groans as he comes, the feeling of Wu’s persistent hand and cock drowning out anything other than the pleasure that wracks through his body’s leaving him a shivering, trembling mess. 

Wu comes a few moments later, wrapping his arms around Mako’s waist and letting his hips loose. He fucks them both through their orgasm and slumps down next to Mako when he’s finally done slowly pulling out. 

“Well... that was nice,” Mako says between pants. 

“Nice? That was fucking fantastic. We’re definitely doing that again,” Wu replies before pulling Mako onto his chest. Mako smiles as he listens to Wu’s heartbeat slow from it’s fluttering pace, both of their breaths evening out as they lay in silence. 

“Now that you’ve fucked me, please don’t take an hour next time okay?” Mako insists. As much as he enjoys Wu’s teasing, there’s only so much a man can take. 

Wu just hums, running his fingers through Mako’s hair. Neither seem to have much to say to the other so they slowly drift to sleep in each other's embrace. They can complain about being sticky and achy in the morning.


End file.
